La Última Aprendiz
by Selfara
Summary: Poco después de la caída del Imperio, Luke sigue un rastro en la Fuerza y termina descubriendo un tesoro perdido. El viejo caza estelar de su padre. Una poderosa usuaria de la Fuerza se enfrenta a Luke y acepta contarle su historia y cómo estuvo enlazada con la del mismísimo Darth Vader, su maestro. (OC x Darth Vader, M por contenido violento y sexual implícito)


_Korriban, el Borde Exterior, a 15 años estándar DBY ( Después de la Batalla de Yavin)_

En el altiplano flotaba una ventisca de polvareda. Una arena densa y rojiza pulía las rocas y agitaba los ramales secos, que chirriaban con el viento. Estaba helado, el sol poniéndose, justo cuando un caza estelar X-Wing hacía sus primeras maniobras de aterrizaje sobre una lomada, uno de los pocos terrenos altos en donde la luz solar todavía tocaba. La cubierta estaba rasgada, un poco decolorada, pero brillaba en fuertes tonos anaranjados en donde le daba la luz. Se abrió la cabina al poco tiempo de aterrizar, y una figura abrigada en una larga túnica descendió, junto a su astromecánico, que ahora comenzaba el descenso también. El pequeño robot estalló en una serie de frenéticos pitidos, sacudiéndose y haciendo sonar el enchapado.

-Rhhhht! Woohp! Woohp!-

-Ya lo creo R2- Dijo la voz de su dueño. Se quitó la capucha de la túnica para ver mejor. Luke Skywalker había envejecido poco el último tiempo, pero los eventos de las últimas semanas lo habían dejado demacrado, lánguido, la piel se le pegaba a las mejillas y se le hundía en los ojos y tenía los labios secos. El frío de Korriban no haría nada para mejorar su condición. Todavía miraba el horizonte y luego un poco más abajo, a sus pies. y unos cuantos pasos más allá, a la cadena rocosa de grutas y cavernas, las ruinas alrededor. Estaba seguro que era el lugar indicado. R2-D2 giraba entre sus piernas y no le dejaba caminar en línea recta. Se le hacía difícil ver incluso con los binoculares. La tierra y el tiempo habían destruido casi todo lo que quedaba de la construcción y a menos que se mirara con mucho detenimiento era casi imposible de notar que antes había habido un templo allí. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado tan lejos, desde un extremo de la galaxia al otro, a un lugar tan impensado.

-Rhhht!- Chilló R2-D2, esta vez más fuerte que antes.

-Lo sé, te lo advertí. No nos encontraremos con sitios encantadores. Pero tengo que hacer esto.- La última frase sonó más para sí mismo que para el robot. Luke caminó cuesta abajo con la mirada perdida. R2 quiso seguirlo, dubitativo un momento, pero el sol ya estaba poniéndose detrás de las montañas. La noche en el altiplano no sería nada grata para un pequeño astromecánico. El robot tomó carrera al poco tiempo detrás de su dueño, en camino directo a la boca de una caverna casi derrumbada. Luke tuvo que estirar el cuello para mirar mejor, al llegar, y ver los bordes de roca y las columnas talladas. Había runas en casi toda la construcción, las reconoció por un momento. Era una lengua Sith, muy antigua, y se escapaba a todo su conocimiento. Si había alguna advertencia escrita allí, no podría leerla. Dio dos pasos hacia adentro, el aire frío le rozó la espalda y tiró de su túnica, hacia el interior y su devoradora oscuridad. Y a pesar de haber pasado por muchas cosas horripilantes en su vida, nada podía quitarle el escozor de entrar a un viejo templo Sith, y este, no era el primero. Pensaba para sí mismo que sería el último, o eso esperaba. R2 lo seguía detrás, a unos metros, había prendido la linterna. Después de caminar un largo rato, casi en completa oscuridad, Luke se decidió por tomar su propia linterna y alumbrar las paredes. No necesitaba la luz para avanzar, ya que la Fuerza lo guiaba, pero ver lo que tenía alrededor le ayudaría a aclarar un poco su mente, darle un sentido a esas extrañas oscilaciones en la Fuerza, las mismas que lo habían traído hasta allí, si es que no era por su propio capricho egoísta, como así lo había llamado Leia. Las paredes no eran más que roca derrumbada, por ambos lados. De repente, un sonido estridente los sobresaltó. R2-D2 dio un salto, y Luke por un momento había puesto la mano en el mango de su sable, cuando, ya un poco más tranquilo, esquivó el roce de un animal volador que pasó cerca de su cabeza.

-Tranquilo R2, son solo murciélagos shyrack- Dijo Luke, incorporándose. Las bestias revolotearon un poco más sobre ellos y finalmente se marcharon. El ajetreo había dejado al astromecánico girando en círculos. Demasiado estrés en una semana.

Caminaron más allá, a la segunda cámara de la cueva, mucho más amplia y sinuosa. Habían algunas estalactitas y túneles a lo largo y ancho, que resonaban con los ecos de sus pasos. Luke parecía desilusionado, desacelerando, a punto de dar media vuelta y dar marcha atrás, cuando algo reflejó la luz de su linterna y tuvo que detenerse en el acto para mirar. R2-D2 se chocó contra él en una leve distracción. Le dijo algo en idioma binario, una pregunta, pero Luke no le prestó atención. Tenía los ojos puestos al frente, estático como una roca, parecía que lo hubieran congelado en carbonita. Al alumbrar mejor, vio el distintivo reflejo de la cubierta de un caza estelar, rasguñado, de tonos negros y plateados. Echando un mejor vistazo pudo ver las alas, hexagonales, la cabina redonda en el centro. Un TIE, no exactamente el modelo diseñado por Sienar, más bien un TIE Advanced, personalizado, inconfundible. La última vez que lo había visto fue en la pantalla de su radar, haciendo sonar todas las alarmas, pisándole los talones a una velocidad monstruosa, cuando intentaba junto con su escuadrón, destruir la Estrella de la Muerte, en la memorable Batalla de Yavin. Era el caza de su padre. No podía equivocarse. De todas las cosas que esperaba encontrarse, ésta era sin duda una sorpresa, una sorpresa bastante desagradable tenía que admitir. Fue difícil quitar la sensación de pánico al ver la nave por primera vez, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas. El miedo y los malos recuerdos fueron reemplazados por curiosidad. ¿Que hacía allí? Se preguntó. Luke caminó lentamente hasta el caza, estirando el brazo para tocar uno de los paneles del ala izquierda. El tacto se sintió extraño.

-Pensé que había sido destruida.- Dijo Luke, su voz temblándole un momento. Se quedó pensando en algo. No estaba seguro qué le provocaba aquel recuerdo, o cómo debía recordarlo. ¿Debía dejar que le afectara? ¿O debía ser más frío y analizar el estado de la nave nada más? Su parte más infantil de dijo que la piloteara de regreso a Coruscant. Leia estaría encantadísima, pensó con sorna. Un ruido lo sobresaltó, R2 se puso en alerta. Antes de poder dar un paso, Luke esquivó un disparo de bláster que iba dirigido a su cabeza. Saltó lejos, agitado, tomando el sable y encendiéndolo. Una luz potente alumbró la caverna y tiñó de verde la roca y el rostro de Luke. Se puso en guardia. De la parte más alta de la cueva descendió una figura tapada en ropajes negros. Parecía humano, se cubría la mitad del rostro con un tocado de seda negra.

-No deberías tocar lo que no es tuyo, muchacho.- Dijo la figura, todavía apuntándole con el bláster.

Se sorprendió por la voz, era fuerte y amenazante, pero el tono fresco y musical era sin duda el de una mujer. Luke se sintió ofendido por la acusación.

\- ¿Lo que no es mío? ¿Y tú qué sabes?-

\- ¿Un Jedi?- La atacante observó el sable. Por un momento creyó escucharla reír, cuando en un sutil movimiento enfundó el bláster detrás de su espalda y en otra maniobra imperceptible tomó un mango de sable láser y lo encendió con una hoja carmesí brillante. Ahora podía ver su rostro mejor, todavía tapado por la tela. Su mirada estaba llena de odio. Por un momento sintió la Fuerza sacudir sus sentidos. No esperaba encontrarse un Sith en este lugar, menos después de todas las historias que había escuchado. Esto era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Dijo Luke. Pero lejos de tener su respuesta, fue abatido por un violento ataque del sable de su enemiga. Ambas hojas chocaron en un trueno ensordecedor, el verde y el rojo mezclándose en las sombras, en una danza implacable que duró varios minutos. En un forcejeo, Luke chocó contra las defensas de la guerrera, combatiendo en una pulseada que Luke lentamente estaba ganando. La guerrera se detuvo un momento a mirar su mano prostética, iluminada por ambas hojas. Luke hizo uso sus sentidos. Aprovechó el momento para buscar respuestas en la Fuerza. Si ella no le decía quién era, lo descubriría por su cuenta. Cuando quiso indagar en sus pensamientos, una ola de fuertes sentimientos lo golpeó. Ella por su parte, se quedó perpleja, había hecho lo mismo con él y el resultado había sido similar. Luke saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de ella un momento, mareado por la cantidad de emociones que habían invadido su cuerpo. La muchacha se había quedado en su lugar. Ella lo había sentido también. Luke se maldecía por ser tan fácil de leer, cosa que no había podido aprender a remediar nunca. Pero al parecer había logrado aturdirla.

-Tú…- Dijo ella. Por primera vez se había quitado la tela que le cubría el rostro. Luke la vio, aún en shock, con su cola de caballo ajustada, sus mechones castaños, su mirada celeste. Juraría haber visto sus ojos humedecerse. -Tú eres Luke.- Dijo ella, con una voz quebrada, muy diferente a la que había escuchado hacía un momento. Luke abrió los ojos, desconcertado. R2-D2 chilló en sorpresa también. Se había escondido detrás de una roca durante el combate. Ahora los iluminaba a ambos con la linterna. Se miraban estupefactos. Cada uno quiso hablar primero pero las palabras murieron en sus gargantas. La mujer apagó la hoja carmesí y colgó el sable de su cinto, girando sobre si misma con una pesadez evidente, la vista al suelo y una respiración agotada, pero no por la pelea. Escondió el rostro contra una de las alas del caza TIE. Luke no estaba seguro de bajar la guardia todavía. Parecía que ya no tenía intenciones de atacarlo.

\- ¿Me conoces?- Dijo él.

-Eres su hijo.- Dijo ella con voz quebrada, al borde del llanto, un terrible sufrimiento se asomaba en su interior. Luke lo podía sentir, aunque ella hacía un gran trabajo poniendo las barreras, evitando que viera más allá.

Lo último que escuchó hizo que a Luke le diera un escalofrío.

-Darth Vader. Tu eres su hijo ¿verdad?- Dijo ella, esta vez volteando.

Luke no sabía que responder, todavía tenía el sable en la mano, aunque ya no tenía intención alguna de pelear. Si esta mujer era o no un Sith eso ya no importaba, había venido a buscar respuestas y eso era todo lo que quería.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Luke, dando un paso adelante, estaba seguro que había bloqueado esa información de su mente. R2 protestó, desconfiado.

Por primera vez la vio sonreír. Una sonrisa tenue, de costado, un poco triste.

-Tu expresión, esa cara de enfado.-

Luke se sobresaltó. Cuando ella vio su reacción, sus ojos a punto de salírsele, echó a reír finalmente. Luke nunca se había sentido tan desconcertado.

-Es broma. Tu mano.- Señaló.

Luke miró su mano mecánica, y recordó por primera vez en mucho tiempo cómo la había adquirido. En breves fragmentos visuales reprodujo el dolor, la agonía, el miedo. Ahora mirándola otra vez, tenía más dudas que antes.

-Él me contó.-

\- ¿Te contó?- Luke exclamó más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido. La incertidumbre lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

¿Quién demonios era esta mujer?

Ella le señaló con un ademán que la siguiera. Apagando el sable e ignorando los temblores y quejidos de R2-D2, caminó detrás de ella escalando algunas rocas por detrás del caza estelar. Al bajar la vista vio que había iluminación, y la construcción de un pequeño campamento. La mujer se había sentado junto a una lámpara desmantelada, suficiente para alumbrar todo el sector. Luke se sentó frente a ella, un poco reticente, observando a su alrededor. Había una sarta de piezas y herramientas tiradas, algunas cajas de provisiones y otras partes rotas de algún propulsor o algo similar.

-Por cierto, soy Anthe. Anthe Malerion. Quiero que sepas que no soy un Sith, si eso te da alguna tranquilidad.-

-Un poco, sí. Soy Luke Skywalker.-

-Sí.- Le sonrió Anthe, poniendo la vista otra vez en sus manos y en la caja de baterías que estaba arreglando, parecía, hacía bastante. -Perdón por atacarte, pensé que eras un ladrón.-

-Esa nave era de mi padre.-

-Sí lo sé.-

Luke quiso indagar nuevamente en su interior. Su intento no pasó desapercibido. Anthe lo miró recelosa. Realmente era buena para ocultar sus pensamientos.

-Esa nave es muy valiosa muchacho, no voy a dejar que te la lleves.-

\- ¿Disculpa? He venido desde el otro extremo de la galaxia. Esa nave me pertenece por derecho.-

-Quizás, pero no puedes llevártela.-

"Es lo último que me queda de él" dijeron ambos al unísono, los bordes de la cueva hicieron resonar la frase en eco por todas partes y dentro de sus cabezas. Quizás había otra intención en cada frase, pero eso no hizo que el clima se calmara. Todo lo contrario.

Se podían escuchar los quejidos de R2-D2 detrás de ellos. El astromecánico sufría intentando escalar la pequeña escalinata que daba al campamento.

-Mira, hice una promesa, y me la he tomado muy en serio. No voy a dejar que te la lleves si no entiendes lo que significa. Ha estado años conmigo.- Dijo Anthe. R2 hacía ruidos cada vez más fuertes.

-No menosprecio su muerte.- Dijo finalmente Luke. Sus palabras la hirieron. La ira la invadió por un momento y estirando la mano tomó al ruidoso astromecánico con un agarre invisible, haciéndolo levitar unos metros hasta ellos y soltándolo abruptamente junto a Luke. Mirando otra vez el suelo, dejó escapar un suspiro lastimoso. Con una voz raposa agregó:

-Está bien. Llévatela…-

Luke no estaba tan sorprendido por su cambio de parecer como lo estaba de su reciente demostración. Era claramente una manipuladora de la Fuerza, y la forma en que había levantado a R2 con tanta facilidad le dio a entender que era una usuaria con experiencia. Por un momento la sintió irradiar un aura oscura. No estaba del todo sorprendido por eso.

-Si logras hacerla despegar claro.- Agregó Anthe, poniéndose de pie. Llevaba la batería recién reparada en la mano, pesada e incómoda, casi la hizo tropezar. Subió por una escalera que daba a la parte posterior de la cabina, al tablero abierto del caza, donde se alojaba el motor y el resto de la maquinaria. Anthe empezó a reemplazar una de las baterías y parecía que el trabajo había sido mucho más exhaustivo que eso. Con su vasto conocimiento notó que había varias piezas por reemplazar. La conexión duró poco más de un minuto y Anthe ya había abierto la compuerta superior de la cabina. Con las manos a los costados entró de un salto y le hizo un gesto invitándolo a entrar. Acercarse fue más difícil de lo que hubiese querido. Adentro, Luke se distrajo. Aquello había sido un golpe fuerte. Las filas de receptores, interruptores y luces de emergencia lo enceguecieron un momento. El diseño era típico Imperial, durante el apogeo de Sienar en el diseño de las naves de combate imperiales. El caza, sin embargo, era sutilmente diferente. Un poco más espacioso detrás y con agregados, la silla claramente más grande, preparada para un piloto de gran estatura, y ver a Anthe sentada en ella la hacía ver más grande. La mujer estaba activando la computadora principal, manejando el tablero y los botones laterales del timón. Al verla detrás, tuvo una clara visión de su cabello, atado firmemente a una cola de caballo y muy expuesta detrás, una cicatriz que surcaba desde la base del cráneo a la sien y se preguntó cómo no la había notado antes.

Algunas luces se prendían y apagaban a medida que hacía las primeras pruebas. Luke miraba a través del cristal hexagonal y pensaba lo irónico que era ver todo desde ese punto de vista, desde el otro lado. Una maraña de sensaciones extrañas lo recorrió cuando volvió a ver a Anthe sentada allí.

Después de intentar varios comandos, se lanzó rendida en el respaldo de la silla, bufando.

-Verás luego de la caída del Imperio, muchos oficiales fueron perseguidos, algunos ejecutados. Tuve que huir con la nave durante la batalla de Endor y sufrí un disparo. Terminé ocultándome aquí, traté de repararla mil veces, pero los repuestos son imposibles de conseguir, más siendo que este modelo fue personalizado por el mismísimo Darth Vader. Con algunas pretensiones.-

-Es un motor de iones doble.-

-Sí-

-Dos cañones bláster…soporte vital.- Luke observó más detenidamente el interior y el tablero de comando. Anthe se levantó de la silla y lo dejó investigar, observando sus movimientos con una curiosidad divertida. Cuando Luke notó la sonrisa en su rostro, se alejó de la silla inmediatamente y se aclaró la garganta. La computadora rechazó todos los comandos que escribió.

-Es un poco confuso.-

-Tsk, ni hablar.- Resopló Anthe. Se rascó la cabeza, irritada, como si fuera algo con lo que hubiera lidiado todos los días.

A Luke se le hacía muy difícil imaginar qué relación podía tener esta mujer con su padre. No podía figurarse otra cosa que lo poco que había interactuado con él, que había sido violento, dramático y frustrante. Se preguntaba quién era ella. Quizás una suboficial imperial, una mecánica, una espía…

Luke recordó algo. Se sentó una vez más e inició un comando con ambas manos al timón. Un pitido resonó y todas las luces se encendieron, el motor de iones empezó a batir la cabina, para sorpresa de ambos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?- Dijo Anthe, saltando en sorpresa. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le había dibujado en el rostro y Luke no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Luke recordó un viejo comando. El que utilizó para despegar la nave de transporte clase Lambda de su padre, cuando escaparon de la Estrella de la Muerte durante la batalla de Endor. El breve recuerdo le dio una punzada en el estómago. Su instinto le dijo que no lo dijera en voz alta. Mintió.

-No lo sé, probé algunas combinaciones.-

-Parece que heredaste lo genio.- Dijo Anthe. Se le escapó. La cabina se hizo puro silencio. Luke se quedó petrificado, analizándola. Le debía muchas explicaciones. Anthe lo sabía, solo que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Pude encender el motor de iones pero todavía no podrá despegar, todavía le faltan reparaciones. Te ayudaré a repararla si me das algunas respuestas. Luego negociaremos el destino de la nave. ¿Qué dices?- Dijo Luke. No había dejado lugar a titubeos.

-Tienes razón, tienes dudas, quieres respuestas y estoy dispuesta a dártelas. No es que mi destino fuera a cambiar si supieras, estoy condenada.-

Luke escuchó con mucha atención. Sentado frente a ella, analizando sus movimientos sistemáticos, algo sosegados, al partir un trozo de pan haroun con las manos y ofrecerle. Luke sostuvo la comida en sus manos, el té y las semillas. Parte de su aprendizaje como caballero Jedi era ser paciente, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que no podía quedarse quieto frente a ella. Quería que hablara cuanto antes. Su cabeza rebalsaba de preguntas que iban desde lo más impensado hasta lo más trivial. Por un momento se perdió en ella, en su rostro, sus facciones. Mientras la veía comer con la vista perdida, notó los surcos alrededor de los ojos y la boca, que delataban su edad, aunque con poca certeza.

-Tengo 39, no soy tan vieja como piensas.- Dijo osca. Luke abrió los ojos. Era muy hábil, o tenía buenos instintos. No creía que fuera tan fácil leerle la mente a un caballero Jedi, de hecho, conocía a muy pocos capaz de hacerlo. Uno, casualmente había sido su padre.

-Ese sable es el de un Sith.-

-No.- Dijo Anthe.

Luke sabía. El mango tenía el diseño clásico de los sables que portaban los Sith, el cristal, no un kyber, sino uno sintético, con el distintivo color rojo. Pero la pieza estaba mal terminada, el sable desbalanceado, como había notado en su reciente combate. Era un sable construido por un novato, no un Sith, más bien, un aprendiz. Su portadora lo llevaba escondido debajo de su túnica.

-Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no le llega ni a los talones a un verdadero sable. Sí, estudié las artes de los Sith, pero eso ya lo sabes. No pareces muy preocupado.- Se rió Anthe, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

-No.-

No era la experiencia. Era más que la curiosidad le superaba. Luke ya había dejado atrás la enemistad ancestral entre caballeros Jedi y Sith, aún siendo uno. Estaba cansado de la guerra.

-Veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo?- Dijo Anthe, tomando aire.

R2-D2 se acercó a ellos. Luke miró en el interior de los ojos de la mujer. Un alma que se abría a él; dio su primer paso de verdadera confianza. De repente, olvidaron la cueva y todo lo que les rodeaba.

* * *

 **Hola! Por fin regresé con un nuevo proyecto. Esta vez una de mis sagas favoritas. Estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic y espero que ustedes lo disfruten también. Para los curiosos, elegí Korriban como punto de partida porque suele ser conocido también como el planeta de los Sith, una vez habitado por una raza completa de Siths y creo que le da un buen ambiente de apertura. Luke no sabe lo que le espera! en los próximos capítulos empieza la verdadera aventura. Gracias por leer!**

 **S.F**


End file.
